The new gem
by Thefanficlordofcrystalgems
Summary: This is my fanfic about my oc, uvarovite. Hope you enjoy, will add part two when you decide


Growing up you would always weird things going on in beach city. Something about magic people in a weird temple place. But nothing can prepare you for my story.

It all started as a relaxing vacation to beach city. Surf, sun and all they donuts, fries and lion lickers you could wish for! I was just relaxing on the beachfront when I heard a massive crash coming from the other side of the beach "amethyst hit left and pearl you go right!" Was that code for something? I thought. Oh well, time to get back to relaxing, when I got hit in the head with a sharp green crystal. It fell in the sand next to me. I picked it up and it started to glow in my hand, then it burned my hand, I threw and it hit someone in the back "HEY! WATCH IT!" He said. "Don't worry about it lars." The girl next to him said. I kept an eye on that Green stone. Suddenly, a tall, red looking lady came over to me "hello, have you seen a green looking stone anywhere? She asked. "I think I threw it over there. I said' trying to get her out of my sun. "Thank you." She said. She walked over and picked it up. "That was weird," I thought. Then suddenly something VERY weird happened. She was holding it in her hands, then it started to levitate, and then a bubble appeared around it, then it disappeared! But the weirdest thing was that she did it in the middle of the beach and no one cared! So without another word I picked up my towel, put it in the bag and went back to the hotel.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning. And every time I went to sleep all I could see was me and that crystal, and then I woke up. Not being able to sleep, I decided to wander beach city. It's a wash wasn't open, neither was Fun Land or the big donut. But that crystal was still on the beach, in the exact same spot I threw it. Didn't that lady put it into a bubble and make it disappear? I went to grab it but then I realised that earlier today when I picked it up it burned me. So I took off my jacket and wrapped it in that. It started to burn again but it wasn't that bad. And then it stopped. I took it home and kept on my bedside table. Then I finally got some sleep.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning. And every time I went to sleep all I could see was me and that crystal, and then I woke up. Not being able to sleep, I decided to wander beach city. It's a wash wasn't open, neither was Fun Land or the big donut. But that crystal was still on the beach, in the exact same spot I threw it. Didn't that lady put it into a bubble and make it disappear? I went to grab it but then I realised that earlier today when I picked it up it burned me. So I took off my jacket and wrapped it in that. It started to burn again but it wasn't that bad. And then it stopped. I took it home and kept on my bedside table. Then I finally got some sleep.

~4 hours later~

I got back to the hotel. But my jacket was on the floor and the stone was nowhere to be seen. So I started looking around for it and i couldn't find it. I thought I dropped it somewhere So i started walking around looking for It but I couldn't find it, let alone anyone else. But it was 5:00 at night. My pocket was heating up so I reached in there and the stone was in my pocket! So I quickly went home, grabbed a towel, wrapped it up and went back outside. I saw a girl so I went over to talk to her but suddenly I was exhausted, I collapsed to the ground and she came rushing over. The stone fell out of my pocket. It started to heat up then it flew around my torso then went straight down and I was getting dizzy. Suddenly, Steven was there, along with amethyst and two others. "Pearl...Connie...dad...home" said Steven "amethyst and garnet...help...lift" I made out. It was getting hazy and then I blacked out.

2 weeks later...

I woke up in a bed."whew, it was all a dream" I thought... Until I saw a

pink lion staring at me."of course." He set off a loud roar. And then Steven sat up from the sofa. "Oh, your up!" He said excitedly "guys, he's awake!" And then a stone door opened and amethyst and pearl came out. "Finally sleepyhead!" Said amethyst. Pearl was in shock about the other day, or was it weeks? "Hey, how long have I been out?" "2 weeks." Said Steven "2 WEEKS! Thanks for helping me out but I gotta go!" "Calm down, until we figure out how THAT is possible, your not going anywhere." Said pearl, motioning to my gut. "i Lifted up my shirt and saw a light green gem just underneath my rib cage." I feel dizzy..." I said. "I just don't see how this is possible..." Said pearl, pacing. suddenly, a beam of light appeared and garnet was there "it's possible." "You mean, amethyst was right?!" Exclaimed pearl. "Ye-yah! Woohoo!" "The gem could have grown out of your family," explained garnet "is there anyone in your family that you don't know?" Asked garnet, shifting her body weight. "I grew up without a dad, my mum says he died of cancer but I know when she's lying" I said. "What is his name?" Asked garnet, getting closer to me. "Lucas" I said. And then, everyone was staring at me now, and I felt uneasy "does that mean..." "Yes... It does" "your a crystal gem too!? I can hardly handle the five of you, but know another one?!"Exclaimed another green gem" "nice of you to join the party, peridot" said garnet, with a smirk on her face "I guess your now a team member. Welcome to the team, uvarovite!" Said amethyst "Connie needs to see this" said Steven. He rushed out and I saw a pink flash, then moments later he came back in with Connie "woah, you weren't kidding when you said there was another gem" said Connie, " so now that your a gem I guess we should train you" "man I could for a donut now" said Steven " I could get you a donut Steven" I said going for my backpack "woah, how did you know I wanted a donut!" Said Steven, in shock "didn't you just, oh my god I can mind read!"

Not just mind read, uvarovite could also control minds and teleport. All of a sudden, my skin started to turn a shade of green "what's happening?!" I asked "over the course of a few weeks, you body will start to change into a gem's body" explained pearl. "So what would you like to learn, powers, weapon, shape shifting or fusion? "Fusion sounds cool!" Then follow me" said garnet. I followed her to a wall with a star on it, she held up her hands and it started to open" y'know I don't show my secret to everyone, and Steven only learnt a few months ago" there was a flash of light and two smaller gems appeared, a blue one and a red one. " woah are two always fused?" I asked, excited to get on with the lesson"welcome, uvarovite. I am sapphire and this is ruby." "listen, when two gems fuse, they must have a good relationship otherwise the fusion could become unstable, and you have to REALLY good for each other to permanently be fused otherwise you could lose yourselves" said sapphire, blushing and shrinking a bit in her seat. "But here's the problem, your body adopted a brand new gem, so for all we know, your body might not be able to handle, Steven can fuse, but only with Connie, hence the name stevonnie." Explained sapphire. "Listen, that's about all for today's lesson" she said "go up there and start another lesson. I see great potential in you." She smiled as she she said it.


End file.
